mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Damon West
"Who wanna mess with Damon?!" - Damon after winning a fight Damon West is an African-American imposing jock in Bully. He was voiced by Ben Curtis. Role in Game Damon is one of the most noticeable characters in the game. During Jimmy Hopkins' first trip to the cafeteria, he sees Damon and Juri Karamazov arm-wrestling. In "The Candidate", Damon, along with Juri, also bully Earnest Johnson as he tries to set up a poster for the School Presidential elections. After Jimmy helps Earnest, hurts his standing with the Jocks, Damon attacks Jimmy on sight anytime Jimmy goes near the gym. During Halloween, he dresses up as a space shuttle astronaut. Damon and his boss Ted Thompson start the events of Chapter 4 when they knock Peter Kowalski down and step on him. Damon doesn't participate in the missions of Chapter 4, staying behind the scenes with Ted doing all the talking instead. However, when Jimmy finally forces a fight with Ted, Damon puts up a ferocious defence. Acting as the centre, he tackles Jimmy and literally throws him up the football field if Jimmy tries to go after Ted. He also lasts two explosions unlike the other players who only last one. Quotes You have bested me. Enjoy it while it last... - Damon after losing a fight He's in better shape then I thought! - Damon, after running out of breath Damon's the truth! -Damon while fighting Personality and traits Damon is aggressive and one of the hardest people to apologise to. He plays on Dixmor Academy's football team. He is a linebacker and his team number is number 8. Damon's health is slightly smaller than Edgar Munsen's health, despite the power of English 5, he will still continue demanding bribes based on Jimmy's nature with the Jocks. Damon can knock out all the nerds by himself and claims he cannot get hurt. Damon tells all the Jocks what to do when Ted isn't around, if Ted is there, he follows the orders. Damon wants to fight a gorilla or Brumas the Bear someday, but he cannot defeat Bif Taylor. Despite taking a lot of orders from Ted himself, West doesn't let no cracka boss him around. According to the police, Damon is the most wanted person in the whole Bullworth and forgetting about his memories with Ted and all jocks. When Colton came to Dixmor Academy, he was hit by a football everyday and tried to fight back but he couldn't, then everytime he saw Colton Williams walking around, he would just hide from him until his completion of the school. West's soul was finally put to rest. Trivia *Though removed from the final version of the game, Damon's audio files include a fully recorded scene taking place in Chapter 3 that reveal that he originally had been intended to be a Prep in an early stage of the game's development. He calls Jimmy a "peasant", talks about living in the Vale, his wealthy father, and sends Jimmy after the Greasers and Townies. This is ironic since in the finished version of Damon, he dislikes Preppies. *An Unused Chapter 4 mission featured Damon heavily. In it, Jimmy was to steal Dr. Justin Roberts Sr.'s paddle with which he spanks Tamara Danvers and then frame Damon for it. *His report card grades, as sometimes seen, are the following: ** Art: D+ ** Science: C- ** English: A ** History: E ** Math: B+ ** Biology: F ** Chemistry: E- ** Geography: D- ** Music: C+ ** Photography: E+ ** Shop: B- ** Home Economics: A- ** Gym: A+ Gallery Category:Characters Category:Bully Category:Antagonists Category:African-American Category:Teenagers Category:Giants Category:Criminals Category:! Category:ParadoxTheDelirium Category:Bullies